This patent is directed to apparatuses and methods for separating mixed materials, and, in particular, to apparatuses and methods for separating mixed material utilizing a vibratory generator.
It is not uncommon for materials to be processed or that have been processed to include more than one material component. A smaller component may become attached to the surface of a larger component, for example, where the larger component has an irregular surface or a surface on which a sticky or tacky material is disposed. As one such example, dirt and sand may become attached to harvested crops, which crops may need to undergo further processing before they are packaged and sold to the consumer.
One method by which the materials may be separated from each other (e.g., the sand and dirt separated from the crops) is through washing. That is, one or more streams or jets of water or other solvent may be directed on or through, for example, the crops to separate the sand and dirt from the crops. Alternatively, the crops may be passed through an enclosed body of water or other solvent, such as a tank or bath. The washed crops can then be processed, and the stream of waste water, sand and dirt can be collected for disposal.
Unfortunately, washing with water or other solvents can have drawbacks. It is often the case that the water or other solvent can carry away not only the targeted component of the mixed material (e.g., the sand and dirt), but it may carry away other components of the mixed material as well. For example, by washing harvested crops, undesirable materials, such as phosphates (which may be used in conjunction with the crops as a fertilizer), may be carried away in the waste water. This may make disposal of the waste water more difficult. As another example, materials that would have commercial value, such as the juice of the harvested product, may be carried away in the waste water stream.
Consequently, it is desired to have alternative apparatuses and methods for separating mixed materials into their components.